


A Fond Farewell

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	A Fond Farewell

Cullen was so engrossed in the pile of reports scattered before him on the war table that he almost did not register the sound of the door being locked. There was the faintest hint of a floral scent as soft footsteps approached him. He smiled fondly as the petite elf wrapped her arms around his waist before she rested her head against his back.

"I thought you would be getting ready for your trip to the Wastes my dove?"  
"I have a little time yet and it occurred to me that I knew the most perfect way to say goodbye since I would be gone so long"  
His voice lowered slightly into the tone she once described as feeling like a hand between her thighs. "Not that I am complaining but I seem to recall saying our goodbyes last night...several times in fact."  
He could not see but he knew from experience that the tips of her ears would be blushing prettily at how very firmly he had debauched her the night before.  
She moved around in front of him, already in her armour. The soft leathers not affording her nearly enough protection in his mind but she dressed for speed and stealth. And he had to admit a certain fondness for the way they clung to her curves. She pressed herself against him and softly, teasingly asked if the rumours about Templar stamina were an exaggeration. He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand down to his rapidly growing erection and she gasped a little. He took that opportunity to kiss her possessively, moving her closer to the table. He growled in frustration when she raised her hand unexpectedly to stop him.  
Flushed, she pressed her forehead against his, "Tempting ma vhenan, but not exactly what I had planned."  
He only managed to look confused for a moment before she sank on her knees before him. Nimble fingers unlaced his breeches and he groaned in anticipation as he felt the warmth of her breath on his now painfully hard erection. She looked at the thick, hard length of him like a starving animal being presented with a feast and his whole body jerked as she kissed the very tip of him, smearing the precum already beading there across her luscious, pink lips.  
Her large green eyes looked up at him adoringly before she slowly and wonderfully took all of him in her warm, tight mouth. He braced himself on the table for balance as with every other stroke he felt her clever tongue flicker along his undershaft. He struggled to keep his eyes open with the mounting pleasure but he looked down, enraptured at watching his cock slipping into her mouth, her full, pillowy lips surrounding him. As he reached his undoing and spilled his hot seed into her mouth he let out a strangled groan. Gracefully she rose to her knees after greedily swallowing. He held her close, in awe of both the ardour and adoration she inspired in him.  
"Every time you are at this war table while I am gone, I want you to remember me on my knees before you, worshipping your glorious, huge, cock."

He kissed the back of her hand and smiled that was a deal,, but only on the condition that every night as she fell asleep in the Wastes she would think of how thoroughly, this was punctuated with his pressing his thigh between her legs, he was going to enjoy returning the favour on her return.  
She smiled fondly and kissed his cheek almost primly before leaving to continue her preparations with a blush to her ears, a smile on her lips and a sway to her hips.


End file.
